The present invenion relates to a device for displaying drapes, fabrics, or other products to prospective purchasers to enable them to make a selection from a large number of such products. The invention is particularly useful for displaying samples of drapes, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Today, different samples of drapes are displayed to prospective purchasers in a number of different ways. Probably the most common way is merely to remove individual samples of the cloth from which the drapes are to be made, and to hold them by hand, or to hang them on a hanger, for viewing by the prospective purchaser; such a technique, however, is not only time-consuming and burdensome particularly to the seller, who most remove and return each sample, but also does not display the drapes in their finished pleated form. A second technique commonly used is to hang a number of the drapes on a wall for viewing by the prospective purchaser; but this technique is very limited as to the number of drapes that can be displayed in a relatively small space. A third technique is to mount the individual samples on arms each having one end slidable along a track and the other end free; but this technique also requires considerable space, and moreover, the samples are displayed to the prospective purchaser from their ends rather than from their fronts.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for displaying drapes, fabrics, or other products having advantages in the above respects.